Two Latinos and a shirt
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: One of my challenges. Leo wants to see the scarab. Jaime doesn't want him to.


**-Percy Jackson and the Olympians x Young Justice**

Jaime and Leo happen to pass each other. Leo takes notice of Jaime's scarab and is intrigued. He takes to stalking Jaime and trying to learn about the scarab.

Rule 1. No pairing Jaime and Leo. Please...

Rule 2. Either Jaime or Leo have to be with someone they know to watch the chaos that ensues.

 **Those are the rules of my own challenge. In which Namifishy requested I do. Granted, I'm sure it could be better but... It now exists.**

"Happy Harbor? Are all settlements names such vague names?" Calypso asked her greasy faced companion.

"Eh, some are. Some don't fit, some are perfect. Just wait till we fly over Gotham."

"It sounds rather bleak Leo."

"Oh. It is, which is why we will _not_ be landing there. I've had my fair share of dying for now, thank you very much."

Calypso and Leo this, enjoyed their walk through the quaint city of Happy Harbor, enjoying the modern world with Leo explaining all he could to Calypso. Calypso tried to understand what she could, but resigned to just being happy the way Leo's eyes would light up as he explained how things worked, how his face would relax if only for a moment as he remembered the intricacies she knew she would never fully grasp.

But the cutest thing, had to be when something caught his interest, like it did now.

Calypso was no stranger to darker skinned individuals, but the one Leo and her eyes fell on had an almost identical skin tone to her own Lion. He was taller, a more angular face, but he was slouched, lacking the confidence of a hero. And he was muttering something softly. Calypso would have watched him a bit more, but Leo seemed to have other plans. Or there lack of...

"Hola hermaño. ¿Comó estas?" Leo spoke as he threw his arm over the taller teen's shoulder. The teen jumped, squeaking slightly as he pulled away from Leo. He grabbed his right arm awkwardly, as though it had a phantom wound. Calypso felt pity. Perhaps it was a battle that took his courage. She wasn't surprised to see Leo not upset that the teen took the liberty of creating distance, but she was surprised by a manic glint in his eyes.

" _Dude_! What was that?" He asked very much like a small child, his curiousity beaming through.

"Eh-uh. Nada- I mean, nothing!"

"Oh ho, that was not nothing," Leo said with a Hades may care smirk on his face. If Calypso had not witnessed the many feats he had been successful in, she may have been worried for his mental health, "Something was _definitely_ speaking my language."

The taller teen's face paled.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about- Shut up ese," he quietly hissed the last part, his eyes averted to his back.

"You know what I'm talking about-"

"Look I gotta go," he said turning on his heel and taking off.

"Wait! I need to know!" Leo yelled, "Come on bonita, we have a mystery to solve!"

Calypso smiled and ran next to Leo as they chased the confused teen for the better part of an hour.

"I can't believe we lost him," Leo gasped, trying to catch his breath. Calypso wrapped her arms around her now sweaty boyfriend.

"Well, he was determined. What exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

"Wha- oh! He had something on his back. Real sophisticated tech and it was kind of funny, saying some interesting things about eliminating threats and whatnot. I wanted to take a look."

"Mmhm."

* * *

"Um... Blue?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you on YouTube?"

"Dammit. Please, just don't ask."

"Okay, then who's chasing you?"

"You know, I have no idea Conner."

* * *

Piper couldn't believe her eyes. There was no way. He had _died_. This had to be fake.

 _Happy Harbor Mexican Chase_.

The video was so piled from a few cameras to have essentially two minutes of a taller, lankier Central American male, being chased by a very familiar Latiño Santa's little helper who supposedly _died_ in Greece, alongside a very beautiful woman.

She could say it was coincidence for the appearance and the hyperactive energy, but the voice, she couldn't deny it.

" _Let me see it!"_

 _"Go_ away _Chico!"_

 _"Not until you show me! I must know!"_

Leo was in so much trouble when she found him.

 **And that was... A thing. Love to see more variations of this but, eh. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
